crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Stirling
Stirling is the eleventh guy to appear in Blush Blush. He is unlocked by reaching level 44 in the Star Gazing (Observant) hobby. Story wise, he is turned into a snake, and you find him while stargazing out in the open. Personality Dialogue List First Meeting # Having turned over every leaf, as well as the odd pine needle, you feel as though your journey may be coming to an end at last. At the end of a long day, as the sun sets and the sky begins to sparkle in starlight, you lay in solitude and reflect on how far you've come... # Until a voice begins to whisper, "There's nothing so lonely as the starsss..." You sit up, startled, and come face to face with a snake... with a telescope. The snake smiles in a way that makes you aware you are in terrible danger. It's one of the Man-imals, but this one is... very different. # An icy dread passes over you, as you inquire if the whole "snake thing" is new. "My kind can take many forms, but it seems I have been cursed into this one. Stuck. Robbing me of my only pleasures. Doing nothing to diminish my thirst..." Looks like you've got a Vampire on your hands... Adversary *You are very brave to come to me, little one. For I know you are the architect of my sssuffering, and that alone would be reason enough to kill you. Still, I am more intrigued... Talk *My wounds are deep, and my pain is endless. What you have taken from me is enough to drive an immortal mad with grief. I speak of course of my figure skating. The music, sparkles, movements... How I yearn. *I passed through a garden today, and convinced the inhabitants to eat an apple from a very special tree. The joke's on them. Those were crab apples. They were super sour. You should have seen their faces! *My instincts are rather confounded. I see a mouse, and I strike! But halfway through draining it's blood, I... Swallow them whole. If you do change me back, I hope it's a habit that doesn't linger... *Such courage, mortal. Not only am I a venomous snake, but a vampire. In terms of survival instincts, you're somewhere in the vicinity of "june bug". *So, you seek to undo what you have done? How interesting. You're like the hero of some grand tale of adventure. Only the damsel in distress is a vampire transformed into a snake. At least you get points for originality. Date * Dinner Here's to you. Finer than wine. More refreshing than water. Thicker than blood. * BoatRide I'm surprised that, of all things he could have asked, the boat keeper was more concerned about how I wore sunglasses without ears... * Coaster Well now, that was a delight. I did not realize those contraptions were for entertainment. By the screams, I had always assumed they were a form of corporal punishment. * Carnival Hmm. I would appreciate it if you didn't draw attention to my rather... unrestrained reaction to the plush snake toys landing on me. Reputation, and all. Poke *Ha ha stop! No, seriously, if you do that again I will bite you. Upgrade to Acquaintance #So you have returned. If you have a death wish I am more than happy to oblige. #Though perhaps not just yet. Your bravery, or stupidity, fascinatesss me. Acquaintance * Even if I can supresss my vampire thirst, there are snake instincts you should be cautious of. Don't get too close. Or be a mouse. Talk *Forgive me, but my hearing is not what it was. Draw closer, and speak to me as though I were a lover... Yes closer... Cloooooser... *A wandering ghost said that I would make a handsome pair of boots. Wasn't that thoughtful? It is rare that I hear a genuinely original compliment. *Yes it's true. Before the transformation, my only pleasure was ice skating. The cold breeze, the carving blades... Spinning faster and faster until you take off like a sparkly helicopter. Brilliant. *In my many years, I have indulged in many pleasures. But joy is fleeting, and becomes less frequent as time goes on. Like a game that makes you wait to play. It's sickening. *Very well. Change me back, if you can. I shall not bite the hand that feeds me... At least not without asking permission. I'm an immortal predator of humanity. I'm not rude. Date * as Adversary Poke *as Adversary Upgrade to Acquaintance #You have become somewhat of a human boomerang. Each time I toss you aside you're right back in front of me. #Come to think of it, I do not hate having you around. But I won't call us friends just yet. #'Friend' picture As you walk, and Stirling slithers, through a familiar park, you catch him chuckling to himself. "It is so strange... The term seems infantile, and yet here I am. Contemplating the leaves beside a 'friend'. How sweet it is..." '''He doesn't say anymore. A faint sense of warmth passes over you, and then is gone. '''Frenemy *My world was once filled with rapturous mortals, racing to embrace me. Now they run at the sight of me. It's so wonderfully, dreadfully isolating. Talk *as Acquaintance Gift *If you insist on giving me giftsss you need not wrap them. I am centuries old - the sweet kiss of surprise is long dead to me. Date *as Adversary Poke *as Adversary Upgrade to Friendzoned #I find you moderately easy to talk to. I might even like you enough to share some of my sssecrets. #When I was a "young" vampire in the '80s I briefly sang in a rock band. We had one hit song. It went a little something like this... "Stake through the heart, and you're too late. Baby, you give blood a bad name." Friendzoned *Last night I couldn't sleep so I slithered through the damp evening grass and found my thoughts fixated on mice. Dancing, delicious mice... I think I've been a snake for too long. Talk *I have "rattle envy". I saw a Diamondback rattlesnake at the zoo, and I can't get that glorious sound out of my mind. Be a dear - fetch me a maraca and masking tape. *Returned for me? I must admit, I find your attempts to amuse me... amusing. So, technically, well done. *Does that make us friends? How delicious. When do we share blood and help each other seduce prey? I mean what else are friends for? *One silver lining is that no one uses garlic to repel sssnakes. There had been an influx of cowboys though, claiming I am in their boots... *Sssparkle in the sun? No, but what a marvelous thought! I could be the most fabulous predator alive. I wouldn't even need personality or common sense to draw in my victims... *I never do keep friendships for long. They wither on the vine... Or I drink them. Sorry - this analogy was about grapes, but now it's about wine. Do you have any? Gift *as Acquaintance Date *as Acquaintance Poke *as Acquaintance Upgrade to Awkward Besties #Ahhh, I know that look. You want to try a lover's embrace to break the curse, yes? #You will fail. But it will be fun to try. Come close and let me get the taste of you... #'Kiss' Picture As Stirling comes closer, every sense you have is screaming in fear. He smiles his wicked smile, withdrawing his fangs, and closing into your lips. "Kiss me and mean it, mortal. You never know which one's your last..." Serpent lips touch you, but human lips complete the kiss... 'Awkward Besties' *Have I got something stuck in my fangs? Come, take a closer look... Talk *When I look at you I feel a strangeness in my chest. As though a bird were fluttering inside of me. Did you happen to turn any men into birds? There's a distinct chance I've eaten them. *Now that I have legs again, I want to show you a new skating routine. It tells the story of a person who makes friends with a vampire and is betrayed. The protagonist dies at the end. Oh, whoops, spoiler warning. *When most people find out I'm a vampire they run away throwing crosses at me. But not you. You run TOWARD me, throwing calculators and video games. You are a very special person, I can tell. *You truly are the most captivating creature I've seen this century. Of course, I can't see myself in the mirror, so this may only be a technical victory. *I tried skating for the first time since the transition, but my tail keeps getting in the way of my triple salchow. It shall take time and practice for my skill to return. I love a good character arc. *Sorry I'm late. I was caught up discussing my life story as a vampire with a journalist. The working title of his article was: "Interview with the Snek." *There is a beautiful graveyard on the hilltop. Legends say the dead rise there, and walk through the graves at night. It's so romantic I want to scream. Let's go at once. *Dracula gave us a bad reputation. Folks think that I will seduce them and bring them to my castle. But I haven't got a castle. I live in a subletted duplex, on a figure skater's salary. Gift *Oh I have the perfect place to keep this. In the small green bin under the kitchen sink. Date * Dinner I must say, you look ravishing this evening. In that I have imagined ravishing you several times already. * BoatRide Look at you. Keeping a gentle vampire up past his bedtime. I dare say you're quite the bad influence. * Coaster I only have myself to blame. You know how it is. You have so much fun that you forget that you spontaneously burn in naked sunlight. Happens to the best of us. * Carnival Hahaha! That ride brings me back. The Horror Wars between the Skeletons and Vampires was a ghastly good time, I dare say. Poke *There was a vampire hunter once who, discovering me in my coffin and lacking a stake, tried to destroy me with tickles. I wound up letting him go. You just can't stay mad at that kind of resourcefulness. Upgrade to Crush #We've spent enough time together that I no longer imagine what it would be like to drink your blood. Well, I imagine it less. #Perhaps my affection for you has risen higher than my affections for most humans. Though, we need to work on your terrible survival instincts if our friendship is going to last longer than a few hours. 'Crush' *Well, I shall not speak of falsehoods. This form is an improvement. Figure skates are much less practical tied to a tail. Talk *as Awkward Besties Gift *That was very kind of you. If I were a mortal man perhaps I would be weeping tears of joy. But from me... A pat on the head. Date *as Awkward Besties Poke *as Awkward Besties Upgrade to Sweetheart #I have a confession. When you weren't paying attention I quickly pricked your finger and stole a blood sample. It's nothing to worry about... Just curious about your hemoglobin. As anyone would be. #It seems there was nothing to worry about at all. The test results indicate that you're my type. You get to live another day. 'Sweetheart' *Oh this? A pinot noir from the 18th century. Come now. I only drink blood straight from the source. Talk *as Crush Gift *as Crush Date *as Crush Poke *as Crush Upgrade to Boyfriend #I am truly happy that I have had the chance to eat you - er - meet you. Sorry, old habit. #I have come to find your presence enjoyable. I cannot physically give you my heart, so please accept this box of chocolate covered mouse hearts. Homemade! 'Boyfriend' *It is so very good to have my hands back. They're graceful, and they're perfect for making grand, dramatic gestures with wine glasses. Talk *I imagined you lying on a bed of satin... so I bought you a coffin. It is a practical gift, of course. And so very few people buy them for themselves. You can thank me later. *My fans of figure skating have returned! And with them, scores of new fans dressed in strange attire. Can you tell me what a "Slytherin" is? *I feel only the bitter cold of the ice and the warm touch of your hand. And whatever that "funny bone" nonsense is. Because apparently it also affects the undead, and I don't trust it... *Has anyone ever told you that you are as radiant as the sun? And like the sun, my body burns for you. *I am falling for you, I think. It's been so long, that love is like a stranger from high school you see at the market, and you don't really want to chat, so you turn into mist to escape and... What were we talking about? Gift *Thank you. When I look at this I will think of you, and so I shall hang it somewhere central. Perhaps over my mantle. Date *as Sweetheart Poke *Mmmmm. What a phenomenal feeling. I had forgotten the joy of warm hands in forbidden places... Upgrade to Lover #If my heart was still beating it would come alive when you're around. I want to hold you close and kiss my lips against your neck, and breathe in your intoxicating scent. #I won't bite you. I will hold you close and declare to the world that you, my lovely mortal, are mine. All mine. #'Transformation' Picture As you enter your home, you notice the lights are out. You hear ominous music playing nearby, and the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. You go to reach for the light switch... Something grabs you from behind. It's Stirling! "Kiss me my love... Like it's our last..." Your lips delicately touch his and... a magical explosion sends him flying. The curse is broken! #'Lover' Picture "Under earth and wrapped in shade. i have no peace but what you've made. You sculpt my pleasure, carved from pain. And make me feel alive again. Take this monster, keep him locked, in open fields where you have walked. For as long as you might walk there still... That's where he'll be. Do what you will." - Stirling Sex Scene #As you enter your home, you notice the lights are out. You hear ominous sexy music playing nearby, and your junk begins to tingle. You reach for the light switch... Something grabs you from behind, grasping your body. It's Stirling! "Kiss me my love... Make love as only we can..." Your lips touch his and... a magical explosion sends him flying. The curse is broken! #Stirling rises in the air, his feet pointing to the floor. He raises his hands, and candles light throughout the room. "I have wanted you from the moment I saw you..." he says, his voice full of hungry darkness. His robe slips away, and you see the pale perfection of his naked body. He hardens before your eyes, takes you to his bed, and makes passionate love to you until dawn. #Later, hiding from the sun within his coffin, the two of you lay together with your fingers entwined. There's a drop of blood on his lips from a single bite to your neck, and it glimmers like a ruby. He smiles dangerously. "I have not felt such pleasure in hundreds of years. Indeed I thought them lost to me. I want to discover more pleasures with you. Come. Let us kill the day with our hunt..." 'Lover' *The end of our journey is fast approaching. What shall we find at the conclusion? Love? Betrayal? I'm almost giddy with anticipation. Grab some popcorn, and let's find out! Talk *as Boyfriend Gift *as Boyfriend Date *Masquerade Now you're in my world, darling. Sip from my glass, and I shall take you into the ball a creature of the night. Take my hand. Bathe in fear and beauty. *the rest are same as Boyfriend Poke *as Boyfriend Upgrade to Max Lover #Here we are, at the end of all of things. No matter what happens next, know that curse or no, you have touched me in a way I will never forget. #I have been restored. Truly you are the beginning and end of all my problems. Stay with me, and let us vex and assuage our passions together. 'Max Lover' *as Lover *'(Naked) '''I feel I would be able to hunt better like this. I am quieter in the nude, and any prey that catches a glimpse of my approach is likely to be momentarily confused... *'(Naked) Oh hello. I'm still naked, in case you hadn't noticed. Don't think I don't know that this is your doing. You best not be toying with my expectations... *(Naked) How tragic it would be if you were suddenly blinded from looking upon me. Let us face it - I am very very pale. Talk *I have never noticed how truly and deliciously alluring you look. Mmm, how I long to feel the soft skin of your neck on my lips, your sweet blood on my tongue... Ack! (Boundaries, Stirling. Best behavior!) *It appears I am complete again. I imagine you would like some kind of recognition for your efforts. Here, have this empty wine glass. Gift *In all my many years walking upon this earth I have truly never been given such a wonderful gift... Thank you. *Suit Voila! I may be disrobed, but it is your intentions that have truly been laid bare. Date *as Lover Poke *as Lover *(Naked) Haha! This feels so good without clothes on. I will allow you to do it again and again... *(Naked) That feels so good. I love you, my lovely mortal with terrible survival instincts. *(Naked) Mmmm! I love how your hands feel against my skin. I know it's cold. You can wear mittens if it comes to it. *(Naked) It is hard to be angsty and mysterious when all I want to do is pin you down and blow raspberries on your tummy. '''Requirement Table Trivia *Stirling's dialogue and requirements refrence: **The apple tree from the Biblical Garden of Eden **The song "You Give Love a Bad Name" by Bon Jovi **The infamous sparkling vampires from Twilight **The book Interview With The Vampire by Anne Rice **Slytherin House from the ''Harry Potter ''series *Stirling exhibits the following traditional literary vampire traits: **Appearing very pale **Drinking the blood of the living **Weaknesses to garlic, sunlight, and wooden stakes **Being able to transform into different things, including mist **Not appearing in mirrors **Being very, very sexy Memory Album Stirling Intro - Pure.png Stirling Frenemy.png Stirling Kiss.png Stirling Transformation.png Stirling Lover.png Stirling Dinner Animal.png Stirling Dinner Manimal.png Stirling Dinner.png Stirling Boat Ride Animal.png Stirling Boat Ride Manimal.png Stirling Boat Ride.png Stirling Coaster Animal.png Stirling Coaster Manimal.png Stirling Coaster.png Stirling Carnival Animal.png Stirling Carnival Manimal.png Stirling Carnival.png Stirling Masquerade.png Category:Blush Blush Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Guys